


you came like fate

by haejeok



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haejeok/pseuds/haejeok
Summary: hongjoong has always known seonghwa's heart.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	you came like fate

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i've written anything. i hope you enjoy it.

The walk home from their favorite _jjim-dak_ place is the same as always, but the tension between them is different.

Seonghwa feels hyper-aware of himself: are his steps too big? Is he breathing weirdly? Can Hongjoong tell that his palms are a little sweaty, even though they aren’t holding hands? Does he have sauce all over himself and Hongjoong was just too nice to tell him?

They’re taking the back way to the student housing complex they live at, Hongjoong mumbling something about wanting a little bit of privacy but leaving it at that. He’s quiet now, though, and Seonghwa hopes it isn’t a sign that some part of their date went wrong. Seonghwa’s heart leaps when he remembers that that’s exactly what tonight was—a _date_. He hopes that Hongjoong had enjoyed himself, that he didn’t regret asking Seonghwa to spend time together as something more than friends. Seonghwa was so used to being himself around Hongjoong that he wasn’t quite sure how to impress him.

A cold wind blows through the street they’re walking on, causing Hongjoong to squeak and burrow further into his scarf. Seonghwa glances over at him and quickly averts his gaze when he sees Hongjoong already gazing up at him. Seonghwa’s hands are cold but he stupidly forgot to bring a pair of gloves just in case, so he shoves his hands into his pockets and hopes his fingers will survive the rest of the walk home.

Hongjoong notices of course—because Hongjoong notices everything. Out of the corner of his eye Seonghwa can see Hongjoong fidgeting and he’s about to ask him if he’s okay when he feels a light pressure on his forearm that travels slowly down toward his wrist. Seonghwa looks away and bites his lip to quell the stupid grin that’s threatening to take over his face, but slides his hand just far enough out of his pocket so that he can grip Hongjoong’s hand and lace their fingers together.

Seonghwa squeezes Hongjoong’s hand and smiles at Hongjoong’s shaky laugh. 

“This is so weird,” Hongjoong complains, tugging on Seonghwa’s hand and pulling him to a stop. Hongjoong stands in front of Seonghwa, looking up at him with shining eyes. Seonghwa doesn’t know how he ever missed that look in Hongjoong’s eyes, or rather, how he convinced himself that it was never there. It seems so obvious now.

“It is,” Seonghwa agrees, mustering up all the courage he has in his body to reach for Hongjoong’s other hand and pull him closer. They stand toe to toe now, hands linked on either side. Hongjoong’s red hair is a beacon against the dull colors of the late-autumn night and despite how much he’s shivering he still exudes a warmth that Seonghwa can’t believe is directed toward him. All this time, he never thought Hongjoong would look at him the way he’s looking at him now. It’s wonderful and terrifying all at once.

“Did you have fun?” Hongjoong asks, his voice so soft. 

“I think I was too nervous to have fun,” Seonghwa admits with a laugh. Hongjoong’s face immediately falls. “But I always have fun when I’m with you,” Seonghwa is quick to assure him and Hongjoong is appeased.

“I’m glad,” Hongjoong says. “I was really nervous to ask you—I wanted you to get the right idea. But I was too scared to put it into words.” Hongjoong was always so honest and so earnest, even if Seonghwa didn’t feel the same way he’d never hold it against him. But luckily for the both of them he does.

“I know,” Seonghwa says. “But I’m glad you did. I don’t think...I think I would’ve always been too afraid to try.” Hongjoong squeezes his hands.

Seonghwa’s gaze falls to Hongjoong’s lips and it must be obvious now how much Seonghwa wants to kiss him. All night he’d tried not to let his graze stray too far for too long in case Hongjoong didn’t want _that_ much. Seonghwa didn’t want to pressure him or make it too obvious how deeply he felt for him. But Hongjoong has to know, because Hongjoong has always known him so well even when Seonghwa didn’t want him to. That’s why Hongjoong took the chance because he knew that Seonghwa might’ve just let this moment be a _what if_ forever.

“Seonghwa,” Hongjoong murmurs, his voice gentle. He pulls one of his hands away from Seonghwa’s and Seonghwa only has a moment to mourn the loss before he feels Hongjoong gently cup his cheek. Hongjoong’s hand is trembling.

“Can I—can I kiss you?” Seonghwa blurts, wanting to be sure even though all signs point to yes. Because once they kiss, they can never go back to what they were before. Seonghwa will always know what it was like to hold Hongjoong, even just for a moment, and he will never be able to go back to what they had and pretend that it’s enough.

“Please,” Hongjoong says, his hand sliding to the nape of Seonghwa’s neck so he can pull him down and press their lips together. 

Seonghwa loses track of how much time they spend there in the middle of the sidewalk, kissing and holding each other. All he can think about is the way they melt into each other, the softness of Hongjoong’s lips against his own, and how this feels new and terrifying yet like coming home all at once. He pulls away just to look at Hongjoong, marveling at him. His eyes. His smile.

But not for long. Seonghwa doesn’t want to waste any time he could be using to kiss Hongjoong. He cradles Hongjoong’s face in his hands before kissing him again, trying to put everything he feels but doesn’t know how to put into words into that kiss. _I’ll give you every part of me_ , Seonghwa thinks. _I want you in any way you’ll have me_. 

Seonghwa knows that he doesn’t need to say anything for Hongjoong to know how he feels because Hongjoong has always carefully held his heart in the palm of his hand. But he knows that one day he will because Hongjoong deserves to hear all the ways he’s embedded himself into all of the cracks and crevices of Seonghwa’s heart and warmed him from the inside. 

For now, though, kissing him in the middle of the sidewalk on a cold autumn night is enough.


End file.
